A Very Special Halloween
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Brendan and Prue spend his first happy Halloween together.  Het.  Takes place after the author's "A Blessing or a Curse?", "The Day After", "Howling From A Distance", "Unsaveable", "Howling Hopes For The Future", "True Love's Power", and "Ring of Love".


Title: "A Very Special Halloween"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: This is the eleventh story in my annual 13 days of Halloween series dededicated with endless love to my wonderful, beloved Jack and our darling children.  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Brendan and Prue spend his first happy Halloween together.  
>Warnings: Het, Original Character, Established Pairing<br>Word Count: 2,373  
>Date Written: 17 October, 2011<br>Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell, the Charmed Ones, and Charmed are ﾩ & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other rightful owners, all not the author. Brendan Richards and everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>Timeline: Takes place after the author's "A Blessing or a Curse?", "The Day After", "Howling From A Distance", "Unsaveable", "Howling Hopes For The Future", "True Love's Power", and "Ring of Love"<p>

Brendan cringed as blood splattered before his big, brown eyes. He shielded his face from the horrid scene with a hand and looked doubtfully back to his beloved Prue. "You say people actually enjoy this sort of film?" he asked in disbelief.

Prue nodded. "Yeah. Believe it or not, it's one of the top genres and always makes a lot of money." She shrugged as she munched on their popcorn. "Most of these people live normal, mundane lives, Brendan. They want something outside of the normal so badly that they'll pay to be scared witless."

He shook his head but lowered his hand and settled back into the seat beside hers. "I just don't understand it," he admitted. "It's beyond me why people would want to make blood, death, and horror part of their leisure time. We deal with these kinds of things on a daily basis and would love to be rid of it, but yet while we can not escape when we would give almost anything to do so, they hunt it like . . . " His big eyes glanced around at the filled theater. "Like pack animals after prey," he whispered, and shivers ran down both their spines.

"It's okay," Prue said, grasping his hand. "You know, I heard they were playing The Muppets in the next room."

"The Muppets?" Brendan looked up, and Prue shut her teeth down hard on a popcorn kernel to keep from grinning as his ears grew pointed tips. "They might be fun. At least," he glanced back to the big screen with a barely contained shudder, "they wouldn't be so . . . so . . . "

"Gory?" Prue suggested.

" . . . distasteful," Brendan finished weakly as the nearly naked actress ran from the killer on the screen. He shook his head again. "I just don't understand why people want to see things like this."

"They know it's fake," Prue tried to explain once more, "but it still scares them, and they like that rush in their blood."

Brendan's hand slipped into their shared bowl of popcorn and brushed against hers as he retrieved some popcorn. "There are far too many things to make blood rush," he whispered in his deep and naturally seductive voice that was so close to a purring croon that it made Prue's blood rush and heart beat faster every time she heard him speak, "in quite the delighted manner than to have to watch a crazed serial killer commit mass murder in a movie."

Prue shivered as their hands brushed. Brendan looked up into her beautiful, green eyes and smiled as he felt the same delightful shiverings shake through his entire body. His tail protruded from the hole she'd made for him in the back of his new jeans. "I can think of a thousand things that make my blood rush that I'd rather experience," his smile grew larger, revealing the tips of his shimmering fangs, "including just one look from you, my lady love."

Prue blushed before she could stop herself. There was just something about the way Brendan talked so romantically to her that always made her float on Cloud Nine! He was the shyest man she'd ever met, and yet he possessed a tongue so silver that he could have put stars in any one's eyes. Despite his charm, she knew that he fully believed everything he said, and that realization made her melt all the more. She really was everything wonderful to him, and her heart and soul soared to know that he loved her as much as she loved him and that he thought the world of her!

"You know," she said, her red lips grinning wickedly and her green eyes sparkling with mischief, "there's another reason humans flock to these movies."

Brendan cocked his head to one side as he studied the sudden change in her expression. "There is?" he queried.

Prue wriggled her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah," she answered. She grasped his hand in one of hers and set the popcorn to the floor with her other. Then, tugging gently on his hand that she held, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Their kiss was slow as first, but as Brendan tentatively returned all the passion that Prue was boldly pouring into their heated kiss, Prue's tongue slipped from her mouth to pry open his lips. He whimpered against her passionate onslaught, and her tongue slipped into his mouth and rubbed against his. Her free hand roamed wildly over his fine body, caressing every inch of him she came across, while his hand gently held her and his fingers massaged her delicate skin through her tight dress.

Blood roared within their ears. The movie played on, forgotten and unheard as they listened to the pounding of their hearts as one. Brendan's tongue met Prue's, and they danced together in a rhythm as old as time and more powerful than any other magick any one had ever used, possessed, or witnessed. Theirs was the most beautiful, powerful, and ancient of magick for it was true love, could conquer all things, and had already freed them both from unimaginable horrors they'd never thought before they could beat.

And yet here they were, sitting in a theater together on Halloween night, Brendan's very first happily celebrated Halloween, complaining over a cheesy horror flick, eating popcorn, and now beginning to kiss, as they always did, as though there was no tomorrow. Prue released Brendan's hand, leaving it to go forward to her slender waist, and lifted her hand to cup his handsome face. Her ears threaded through his thick, brown locks, and her fingertips found the lobe of his pointed ear. She traced his lobe, squeezed it gently, and then reached further up to run her fingers over the arch of his ear as her tongue slid seductively over the silken contours of his heated mouth.

Brendan whimpered again. Prue shoved closer against him, and his hand slipped from her side, as he forgot himself for one cherished and wild moment, to the curve in the small of her back. His fingers caressed her through the ruby satin of her dress, and she arched against him, her voice merging with his in a delighted moan. A howl built in Brendan's throat, and just as he touched her firm buttocks and her stomach met with the rise in his trousers, his eyes popped open. They were no longer brown but yellow, and as the multi-colored lights of the film cast a glow on the ring he wore, he once again thanked Ola and the Werewolf lover who had originally created the magical ring that he could now control his changing, if only barely.

He cupped Prue's upturned and breath-takingly beautiful face in his shaking hands. "Prue," he whispered against her pursed lips, gazing longingly into her lovely eyes, "nothing could ever make me happier than to love you, my heart, in all the ways of the word, but you know we can not do this, not yet, not now, not _here_." Another whimper almost escaped him with his last word.

Prue grinned, her eyes sparkling merrily. "I knew you'd say that, sweetheart," she said with a shake of her head, "but you can't blame a Witch for trying." She winked at him, then took a kernel from the bowl of popcorn she levitated near their knees, and popped it into his still open mouth. Electric tingles again shot through both of them, curling from the tops of their heads to the tips of their toes and exploding delightfully within them, as her fingers touched his lips.

"Soon," he vowed, blushing with the knowledge that they'd acted so intimately in the open public. Taking her hand once more in his, he kissed the back of her hand and then slid back into his chair, still holding her hand.

Prue retrieved the popcorn bowl before any of the humans could notice she'd used her powers to telekinetically levitate it and had barely returned to munching on it and watching the movie when she heard her man's stomach growl. Another huge grin split her beautiful face. Brendan's stomach sounded like as much of an angry wolf as she'd ever heard him himself sound! "The popcorn's not doing it for you, is it, dear?" she asked, glancing at him.

"No," he admitted, "I was trying to wait for dinner after the movie, but . . . "

"Sweetheart," Prue gently chastised, "I know you! You could eat a whole meal before and after the movie!" And, she thought with the slightest envy, amazingly not gain an inch! "Here," she picked her purse up from the floor, "I think you'll find this much more to your liking."

She handed him the bag, and her smile grew once again as surprise flickered across her beloved's handsome face at the weight of her purse. "What have you got in here?" he whispered teasingly. "The kitchen sink?"

Prue giggled. "Everything but. Open it," she instructed. "You'll see."

Brendan did open the bag, and then his mouth opened in silent amazement. There were candies and chocolates of all kinds almost spilling over the brim of Prue's purse! His fingers quickly dove into the purse's contents, and his stomach rumbled even louder in sweet and eager anticipation. There was candy corn, chocolate covered caramels, little chocolates in the shapes of monsters, Monster Money, ghost Peeps, cream filled and chocolate covered jack o'lanterns, Halloween M&Ms, and even more candies whose identities Brendan could not yet tell! All of their scents hit his nose at once, and he found himself wanting to howl again.

Prue grinned up at Brendan. She wanted to hug him and would have settled for holding his hand had he had an empty hand, but as his hands were both full, she gently squeezed his knee instead. "You told me you'd never trick or treated. You're a little too old for it now," she said with a hint of remorse sounding in her voice, "so trick or treating came to you instead."

"Oh boy!" Brendan cried in delight, his eager face shining every bit as brightly as any child's face had ever shone in delight on Halloween or Christmas night. "Prue, thank . . . Thank . . . Thank you so much!" he cried, and she could tell he was fighting down a howl of joy.

She clasped her hands over his mouth just before he could howl and then replaced her hands with her mouth. She kissed him again, more calmly this time but still with every bit as much love and passion as she had and would always feel for her beloved Brendan alone. She released him and backed down gradually, her eyes still shining up into his and her smile one of the biggest and most beautiful grins he'd ever seen. "Happy Halloween, Brendan!" she breathed.

"It is!" he cried with delight and almost howled again. "It is! It is! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She kissed him again and brushed the thick, brown fur growing on his cheeks with her delicate fingers. "You're very welcome," she said upon releasing him a third time, "but let's not howl in here, okay?" Her eyes searched his for a sign that he was going to be able to contain his wolf or if they needed to run and leave the theater far behind. It was not that she would mind leaving the theater behind, but Brendan had been scared to come out and do anything in public since his family had attacked the hospital and Prue had promised him everything would be okay and that they could share a nice, safe, and normal Halloween.

He nodded at last, and she continued to smile as she settled down into the seat beside him. His bushy tail flopped beside her, popping the seat, and she took it happily into her hands and began to stroke it. Brendan trembled all over as she stroked him. He'd never once had to tell her to stroke with the fur. Prue had always known instinctively to do so and had never done anything but make him happy and perhaps sometimes a wee bit over delighted while petting him.

"Oh," she added as another victim was killed on the big screen and screams went up around them, "you'll find some jerky in the bottom of my purse." She grinned and almost laughed as Brendan dug deep into her purse's contents, came out with the bag of jerky, ripped into it, and began hungrily chewing the coarse strands of dried meat. Her eyes sparkled. She knew her man. She knew his likes, dislikes, fears, and truest dreams. She at long last knew everything about him, and he about her, and she knew they'd never be normal despite the promise she'd made to him earlier that day.

She scooted closer to him, laid her head upon his muscular shoulder, and continued stroking his tail. Ever since she'd realized her destiny as a Charmed One, Prue had wanted nothing more than to be normal again, but now that she finally knew and accepted that she'd never be normal, she no longer wanted to be so. She was special, her man was incredibly special, and she would have them no other way!

She turned her head, gently kissed his bicep, and thrilled in the emotions that her soft touch sent spiraling through both of them. She gripped his tail a little tighter as she felt it become bushier and gave it longer, more tender strokes. "Happy Halloween, Brendan, my love!" she whispered.

He looked up at her once more, bits of meat falling out of his mouth and chocolate streaking his lips. "Happy Solstice, Prue! I love yooouuuuuu!"

She silenced his building howl with another kiss before settling back down, cozied up against him in the movie theater and with their love wrapping a warm glow around them both. "I love you too!" she said. It was the happiest Halloween both had ever known to date, but there would be many more and happier Halloweens to follow as they spent the rest of their lives and ever after together, loving and cherishing each other always throughout all time and infinitely beyond!

**The End**


End file.
